


promise

by txmaki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Slow Burn, a nice kiss, although those who have seen it r gonna be crying, but no spoilers !!!!, ends at the beginning of infinity war, i have another work called promise and i forgot lol, u kno how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: Halfway through the song, Peter pulls away from you abruptly. You already know - you’ve gotten used to his sudden disappearances the last few weeks.He looks at you apologetically. “I gotta… I have to…” he says, and you nod.“I know. Be safe, Peter, okay?”“Okay.”“Promise me,” you say.“I promise,” Peter says, and then he’s gone.





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after watching infinity war to heal my broken heart and i think it's very pretty. enjoy!

Science was never your favorite class. Sure, it was alright - you knew the material, sometimes you needed help, but for the most part you were fine on your own. It wasn’t your favorite but it wasn’t the worst it could be.

The bustling of students ends quickly as the first bell rings, signaling the start of first period. You didn’t have many friends in the class, which wasn’t necessarily bad given that the teacher usually assigned partners when needed and you were rarely left to find a sudden group to join, but it got lonely, sometimes. A boy rushes in as the teacher begins - Peter, you remember his name was.

“Mr. Parker,” the teacher says in that voice, and you cringe for Peter. “Late again, I see?”

“Sorry, sir,” Peter says, out of breath. He’s over promising that it won’t happen again.

The teacher hands him a slip - probably detention - and gets back to the lesson. He tells the class that for a lab they’ll be split into partners - everyone groans collectively - and brings out a pre-made list.

“Peter, you’re with Y/N over here,” the teacher says, pointing to you. Peter meets your eyes and you wave slightly, offering a smile. You’d never really paid attention to him - not in a rude way, you just never really noticed him. Peter smiles back, a full grin, and makes his way over to you. He sits down, stays quiet as the teacher gives extra instructions, and once he’s done, Peter’s rambling at a mile a minute.

You really don’t know what it is at all, but suddenly Peter Parker isn’t the boy you barely notice, he’s Peter Parker, cute and definitely noticeable now.

“Sorry, I’m rambling again,” Peter says with a shy smile. “I tend to do that. Stop me anytime.”

You shake your head and feel your cheeks heat up a little bit - not uncomfortable just yet, but almost there. “No, you’re fine. I liked where you were going… something about atomic structure, you said?”

Peter smiles, a more confident one than before, and off he goes again, in his own world.

And so begins a friendship in which one wanted something more.

-

It was quite easy for you and Peter to become close. It didn’t take long, either - a few months and you were joined at the hip. You didn’t have all the same interests but somehow you still got along; perhaps it was you constant need to be around him that kept you by his side.

You knock on the apartment door and May answers, like usual. She greets you with a familiar smile and invites you in. You already smell something delicious cooking. “Peter not home yet?” You ask, and May chuckles, though you know she’s a little worried.

“When is he nowadays?” She asks rhetorically, and you smile, stealing a slice of a carrot from the counter.

“I know what you mean,” you respond as May stirs in a pot. “Seems like he can barely hang out after school. I’m worried he’s blowing me off for someone else, sometimes.”

May shakes her head immediately and turns to you. “Honey, I can promise you he’s not. I would’ve heard about whoever by now. He barely shuts up about you now. If he was blowing you off then he would have told me.”

Your cheeks warm delightfully at the thought of Peter talking about you and a smile etches itself onto your lips. You steal another carrot and head off to Peter’s room to set up for your study session.

By the time you have your notebook and textbook out on the floor, the window opens and in comes Spider-Man, but then he takes off his mask and it’s Peter, your Peter. He doesn’t seem to notice you until he’s half undressed, suit falling off his chest and torso. You’re convincing yourself not to look, and then convincing yourself not to think about that because Peter is Spider-Man.

“Damn, Peter, I’m glad you’re not doing what I thought you were,” you say after a moment, and Peter tries to catch his breath. A few minutes go by, Peter pulling on a hoodie and sweats, and then he sits on the floor next to you.

“Is this why you come to school with cuts and bruises sometimes?” You ask softly, turning to Peter. He’s got a fading scratch on his cheek, and you gently trace your finger along it. Peter pauses, then nods.

“And is the whole Stark internship thing really… this?” You ask, gesturing to the suit on his bedroom floor. Peter nods again, but then looks at you desperately, grabbing your hand.

“But - now that you know, you can’t -” He starts, but you cut him off, relishing in the feeling of his hand on yours.

“Don’t worry,” you say, smiling in a way that proves you’re trustworthy. “Your secret’s safe with me, Spidey.”

-

“You really need to be more careful, Peter,” you say, dabbing along a cut on said boy’s face. He winces, but then offers you a small smile.

“You shoulda been there, Y/N,” he says, eyes sparkling. “Oh wow, it was amazing. I got to see Mr. Stark in action - in person!”

A smile makes its way onto your face and you shake your head. Ever since you found out about his big secret, Peter’s come to school with less and less cuts and bruises but sometimes they’d be bold, purple and black on his chin or a long red scab along his arm. You’d learned basic medical aid so that when he did have those big bruises and long cuts you could clean him up and heal him faster.

Peter’s rambling on about the fight again. He didn’t get to do much, from what you saw on the news, but he doesn’t seem to mind. His smile is wide and that alone makes you happy. You finish cleaning up the scratch on his forehead and, while he’s still talking, fix his messy hair. Your fingers smooth back the small curls and make them a little neater.

As you clean out dirty rags and put away bandages and band-aids, Peter’s rambling as he always does, and you’re just focusing on his voice.

-

The library was quiet but now all you can hear is pure white noise and your heartbeat, fast and hard, in your ears. You know you’re bright red and when you look at Peter, wide-eyed and flushed, he seems confused at your reaction.

“I’m sorry - wh… what?” You stammer, grabbing your water bottle and chugging it in attempt to calm yourself down.

“Homecoming. I want you to go with me?” Peter says, lifting the tone of his voice so it’s more of a question. You know you’re going to say yes but dear God did that take you by surprise. You finally calm yourself down - at least, to a point - and look at Peter, eyebrows furrowed.

“I thought you liked Liz.”

“I do. But with everything going on, I haven’t had a lot of time with you, so I think it’d be nice. Besides, just because I go with you doesn’t mean I can’t talk to her.”

Your heart breaks, just a crack. He means as friends. Of course he does, but oh, does it hurt. You push away the heartbreak and focus on what’s going on now.

“Talk to her? You’ve barely managed to get five words out around her, how do you expect to talk to her at a dance?” You tease, and Peter’s ears go pink.

“Oh, shut up!”

-

You know that Peter meant as friends, not as a date, but you can’t help but get dressed up. Your dress isn’t extravagant but it’s certainly nice, ending just a bit above your knees and light so you’re not hot all night.

A knock at the door lets you know that Peter’s finally here, and you rush to put some low heels on before grabbing your phone and walking to the door. You open it and Peter stands in a suit, looking at his shoes.

“Wow,” you say, and Peter’s head snaps up. “Very handsome.”

Peter chuckles breathily and then looks at you, really looks, and you see his cheeks tinge pink. “You’re saying wow at me, but wow, Y/N, you’re… you’re gorgeous.”

Your own cheeks match his in hue and you tell your parents goodbye before heading out the door. May’s waiting in her car outside and when she sees the two of you heading towards her she jumps out of the driver’s seat.

“Pictures!” She exclaims, and although Peter groans you pull him closer. A picture or two couldn’t hurt.

A picture or two turns into five, then ten, and you kindly tell May that you’ll be late. She lets out an “oh!” and then tells the two of you to hop in. Peter holds the door open for you and then sits in the car after you and you’re off.

The dance itself isn’t that much, but it’s still nice. Ned and Michelle wave to the two of you once you enter the gym, and you gravitate towards them. Students aren’t really dancing but rather standing around, talking, swaying a bit to the music. The four of you spend time talking before a slow song comes on and people orbit around each other to the middle of the gym.

“Hey,” Peter says, leaning towards your ear so you can hear over the music. “You wanna dance?”

You’re giving yourself false hope, but you say yes anyways.

It’s not awkward like you thought it might be. It’s nice, there’s light conversation, and when there isn’t it’s comfortable silence. Peter’s arms feel right, lying around your waist, and when you lean closer to him, wrapping your arms closer around his neck, he holds you tighter, and it’s greater than anything you’ve felt before.

Halfway through the song, Peter pulls away from you abruptly. You already know - you’ve gotten used to his sudden disappearances the last few weeks.

He looks at you apologetically. “I gotta… I have to…” he says, and you nod.

“I know. Be safe, Peter, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Promise me,” you say.

“I promise,” Peter says, and then he’s gone.

-

He comes to you a week later as Spider-Man on your windowsill. You don’t need to look up from your homework to know it’s him.

The light breeze from your window sends soft chills down your spine. “Saw you on the news today,” you murmur, finally putting your pencil down. You turn around to him, watching as he takes off his mask. He looks more upset than you’d like.

“I was so stupid to do that,” he says, and you make your way towards him, holding his hand in yours. Your thumb rubs circles along the top of his hand.

“You weren’t, Peter. You saved a lot of people. Even if not directly, you at least helped. That in itself is amazing.”

Peter leans forward, forehead coming to rest on your shoulder. You tense for a moment but then wrap your arms around him in a comforting hug. Things are silent for a while, your arms around his body in hopeful comfort, before you speak.

“You need to head home now, yeah? May’ll be worried if you’re not back before sunrise.”

Peter doesn’t say anything, or maybe he mumbles a ‘thank you’ and it’s out, away in the breeze, but watching him leave makes our chest burn.

-

It was normal. It was so normal, everything was fine.

You’re laying your head on Peter’s shoulder as the time goes by, listening to some music in hopes to pass the long trip. Peter tenses and you turn to see some type of space-ring in the city, and you know.

“Ned,” Peter says to the boy in front of him. “I need you to cause a distraction.”

Ned’s distraction is a wallowing scream of “we’re all gonna die!” as he heads to the back of the bus. Peter’s already on it, using his web to open the bus window. The kids are all focusing on the spaceship but you can only focus on Peter, because this doesn’t feel right. It never does, but this is different. It’s more.

“Peter,” you say before he climbs out the window. He pauses, looks back at you. “You have to come back safe, okay?”

“Okay,” he says.

“Hey, I…” you take a deep breath, pulling him back just a bit. His brows furrows. You know the urgency of where he needs to be, but just a little longer… a little more time…

“I love you.”

You said it. It’s out in the open. But this isn’t like usual, this is bigger. The feeling in your chest won’t go away, it’s growing - the weight on your heart is hurting you so bad you don’t know if you can breathe.

You don’t expect him to say it back, not at all. You never did, but if he doesn’t know now you’re not sure what you’ll do.

Peter holds your cheek in his hand and kisses you swiftly. You feel your heart skip a beat.

“I promise I’ll come back safe,” Peter swears, and the heat of his hand leaves your face. You feel your eyes watering. “I promise.”


End file.
